Our next path
by TheXtruth
Summary: Mulder and Scully are expecting a second child? How is married life? Basic domestic moments
1. Chapter 1

OUR NEXT PATH  
Continuation of Our kind of love and Our new life

Chapter 1: New news

The Unremarkable House

He wakes up at 1:50 am and there's no sign of Scully, he goes to check on William, the almost four year old is sleeping peacefully, but still there's no sign of Scully, he leaves the room and hears a noise in the bathroom down stairs, while walking down he sees Scully walking towards the kitchen, she opens the fridge and takes out some ice cream, she sits and eats, Mulder walks in and hold her from behind making her jump.

SCULLY: Jesus Christ!

MULDER: Sorry

SCULLY: Jesus Mulder! You almost killed me.

MULDER: (kissing her cheek) I'm sorry honey

He walks around and sits across the table facing her.

MULDER: Insomnia?

SCULLY: A little

MULDER: Can you share your ice cream?

SCULLY: Nop

MULDER: What's up Scully?

SCULLY: Nothing

MULDER: You're eating ice cream and don't wanna share it, there's definitely something going on!

Scully sighs and looks inside the bowl, her bottom lip tremble and a tear roll down her cheek, Mulder looks at her worried and holds her hand upon the table.

MULDER: Don't scare me Scully, what's happening? You know you can tell me anything

SCULLY: I… God!.. I run some tests on me yesterday and…

She starts to sob unable to go on, he squeeze her hand and then take it to his lips to kiss it.

MULDER: And? … Was it positive?

She looks at him in surprise breathing fast

SCULLY: What? How?

MULDER: You been throwing up all your food, you been dizzy and experiencing mood changes, I'm not a doctor, but we have a son… and I know you Scully!

She keeps crying looking at him and frowning

MULDER: So? Are we pregnant?

She laughs and nods, he stands and lift her by the waist, she crosses her arms on his neck and her legs on his waist laughing, he kisses her deep playing with his tongue inside her mouth.

MULDER: Why were you afraid to tell me?

SCULLY: I thought that maybe you didn't want more children

MULDER: What? I want everything with you, ten children if you want.

SCULLY: Ten? I think two is enough, thank you very much.

MULDER: So how far are we?

SCULLY: Uh.. 7 weeks I think

MULDER: Another myracle hun, how is this happening to us?

SCULLY: I don't know, William is fine, he is a normal child, I don't know what to think

MULDER: maybe life is just rewarding us for all our pain

SCULLY: Maybe...

MULDER: We are having a baby Scully! Are you happy?

SCULLY: Yes! Very, and you?

MULDER: I'm thrilled, I really hope is an uber Scully!

She giggles and kiss him again. He put her down in the table while she is still embracing him.

SCULLY: A girl... That would be just perfect

MULDER: With your eyes and (kissing the tip of her nose) your nose

SCULLY: And your lips (kissing him) and your hair

MULDER: well Will has your hair and my eyes

SCULLY: and your perfect jawline (kissing his neck)

MULDER: Umm, let's go upstairs and have fun

She laughs, he carries her again and walks upstairs kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2

OUR NEXT PATH  
Continuation of Our kind of love and Our new life

Chapter 2: Granny

The Unremarkable House

One week later

Saturday 11:32 pm

Mulder is outside playing with William, their anniversary is in two weeks and soon after that the little guy will be four years old, so Mulder decided to teach him baseball, Scully isn't very happy about it but he knows what he's doing.

She is making lunch, her mom is coming to visit his grandson and is the perfect time to tell her about the new baby.

MULDER: Ok buddy, are you ready to hit the ball?

WILLIAM: Yes daddy

MULDER: All right here it goes

Mulder throws the ball and William tries to hit it but fails

MULDER: It doesn't matter, here it goes again

William hits the ball this time and Mulder goes for it while William takes a run to the other base

MULDER: Well done son, now go for the other ball

WILLIAM: Yes daddy

The boy runs for the first ball while Mulder looks at him

...

William begins to cry and Scully runs outside, Mulder is carrying him inside.

MULDER: Don't cry buddy that's a war bound, nothing serious, you are a brave boy.

The kid look at him with teary eyes and nods.

SCULLY: (opening the door) What happened?

MULDER: He was running for the ball and fall.

He takes him inside and she closes the door following them to the bathroom.

SCULLY: Are you alright baby?

WILLIAM: (sobbing) I'm bleeding mommy

SCULLY: I know baby, I will fix that right now

She takes cotton and disinfectant from the medical kit, first washing the wound in the knee with water and then doing the healing, the child calms down while watching her do her job.

MULDER: Hey Buddy, why do you look at Mommy like that?

WILLIAM: Mommy is the best doctor in the world

SCULLY: Am I?

WILLIAM: Yes mommy

Scully gives him a kiss on the forehead and finish her work, then Mulder puts him on the floor

MULDER: Are you ok buddy?

WILLIAM: Yes daddy

MULDER: Will you play baseball again?

WILLIAM: Not today daddy

The boy runs to the living room to watch television leaving his parents in the bathroom. Mulder hugs Scully from behind and kisses her cheek while she stores the medical equipment again.

MULDER: Mommy is the best doctor

SCULLY: I hope this does not become a daily dish Mulder, I don't want Will to be full of scars

MULDER: It was just a scratch on the knee, plus he need learn to play

SCULLY: He doesn't look very sure about it

MULDER: You think he will quit after this?

SCULLY: I don't know and I'm not going to discuss that right now, Mom is coming soon and I still need to finish the salad

MULDER: Ok, but first, a kiss

He turns her and takes her by the waist, she looks at him with a serious face and he kiss her forehead

MULDER: Ok, I'm sorry, happy?

SCULLY: (sighs) I know you do

MULDER: Kiss me woman

She crosses her arms over his neck smiling and they kiss passionately.

SCULLY: (still kissing him) Alright Mulder, Let me go

MULDER: (in her lips) I can't

SCULLY: Honey!

MULDER: Umm

SCULLY: (pushing him slowly away) I'm sorry Mulder, please!

MUlDER: (sighs) Ok

There's a knock on the door and William runs to open

SCULLY: Will, what did I tell you about opening without asking who it is honey?

WILLIAM: I know mom ... who is it?

MARGARET: Grandma

WILLIAM: (opening the door) Granny!

MARGARET: (hugging him) How is my little boy?

WILLIAM: I'm fine granny, (showing him the wound) look at my war wound

MARGARET: (smiling) And how did that happen?

WILLIAM: Playing baseball

SCULLY: (approaching both) Something that I hope will not happen again

MARGARET: (hugging his daughter) It's just a scare dear, he has to learn to be strong

MULDER: (entering the room) That's what I said

Scully raises a displeased eyebrow and goes to the kitchen, Margaret looks at Mulder with concern and he denies with his head smiling

MULDER: Don't worry about her mom, everything is fine

MARGARET: And how are you Fox?

MULDER: Very good, and you?

MARGARET: Wonderfully (to Will) Are you liking to play baseball?

WILLIAM:Yes granny, we will play again tomorrow

Mulder invites her to sit next to Will on the couch while looking at Scully, she knows what he is thinking,

SCULLY: Fine, you win this one

He laughs and sits in the chair next to the couch, the boy immediately leans on his grandmother and she hugs him.

MARGARET: And how is work Fox?

MULDER: Very good, I have six classes this semester, so I have some free time with Will

MARGARET: That's great (to Will) Are you having fun with your dad?

MULDER: Yeah, he teach me a lot of fun games and history with Lego

MARGARET: That's a smart and fun dad

Mulder smiles to her and then goes to the kitchen to help Scully with the dishes, Scully serves the table and takes a sit looking at Mulder so that he is the one who speaks

MULDER: Mom, we have something to say, well, to Will too

WILLIAM: To me daddy?

MULDER: Yes buddy

MARGARET: What happens?

MULDER: Well… We… We're expecting another child

MARGARET: Oh my God!, those are wonderful news

Maggie stands up and goes to hug Scully, she smiles a little blushed

MARGARET: How far are you?

SCULLY: 8 weeks

William looks at everyone confused

WILLIAM: When is the other baby coming?

Everyone laughs to hear him, Scully crouches down next to his chair and takes his hand

SCULLY: You're going to have a brother or sister in a few months, right now it's growing here

She puts his hand on her belly

WILLIAM: Really? and I can choose what I want?

SCULLY: I'm afraid not love, in a few weeks we'll know what will be

MARGARET: (surprised) This time the sex will not be a surprise? What joy!

WILLIAM: And what if I don't like it?

Mulder looks at Scully frowning, she turns to look at her son and take his hands on hers looking him tenderly

SCULLY: I think you will love it Will, a sibling is a great deal, you will be the older brother so you must teach everything to him or her

WILLIAM: A big brother?

MULDER:That's a very important task buddy, are you ready for it?

The boy thinks for a few second watching at her mom and dad

WILLIAM: Yes I can, I will be a great big brother

SCULLY: (hugging him) That's my boy

Margaret looks at them smiling, William hugs her too and kiss her cheek, she smiles and kiss him

WILLIAM: Mommy?

SCULLY: Yes baby?

WILLIAM: You will still love me right?

SCULLY: Oh my! I will always love you honey, you are my miracle, my perfect little boy, you don't have to be jealous, we will love you both very much, always! Ok?

WILLIAM: Yes mommy, I love you!

SCULLY: I love you more

Margaret looks at them in tears, Mulder gets closer to them and holds Will on his arm helping Scully to stand

MULDER: I'm very proud of you buddy, I'm sure you Will be the greatest brother

WILLIAM: thank you daddy, I love you

MULDER: I love you too buddy!


	3. Chapter 3

OUR NEXT PATH  
Continuation of Our kind of love and Our new life

Chapter 3: Jealous

Our Lady of Sorrows

Four weeks later

Tuesday 3:22 pm

Scully walks through the corridors of the hospital, she has been working there for two years, her superior already knows about her pregnancy that is already beginning to be noticed and today she has the ultrasound of week twelve, before entering her office her assistant nurse stops her in the corridor.

DEBBIE: Dr. Scully

SCULLY: Yes, Debbie

DEBBIE: Here are the records of the new patients and your husband is waiting for you in the office for about ten minutes

SCULLY: Thanks Debbie, by the way, how is Claire?

DEBBIE: She seems better, the Dr. Aldrich is with her right now

SCULLY: Ok, thank you

Scully enters her office and Mulder is standing next to the bookstand looking some psychiatry documents

SCULLY: Preparing your next class?

MULDER: Hello beautiful, how are you feeling?

SCULLY: Very good

MULDER: Can I take this documents? This is really interesting

SCULLY: I was taking them home for you

He approaches and kisses her gently holding her waist

MULDER: Why are you so perfect?

SCULLY: I know what you need

MULDER: That's just perfect

SCULLY: You arrived very early Mulder

MULDER: I'm always punctual sweetheart

SCULLY; I know love

MULDER: I love it when you call me that, I wish it was all the time

SCULLY: You know I'm not good at doing that

MULDER: That turns me on

SCULLY: Shut up Mulder

He kiss her again and caresses her belly with tenderness

SCULLY: How are you feeling? Did you eat your fruit?

SCULLY: I did, and we are fine!

MULDER: Ok, Are you ready?

SCULLY: Yes

She takes off her doctor's smock and puts on her coat, they go to the fourth floor, which is gynecology and obstetrics. Dr. Jones receives them and invites them to the consulting room.

DR: JONES: Dana, it's good to see you here, I haven't seen you lately

SCULLY: I know, I'm sorry, I've had a lot to do

DR. JONES: Well then I should recommend you go slower Dana, remember you're pregnant

SCULLY: I know, I notice it in my clothes, I've already changed almost all

MULDER: That's true

DR. JONES: That's a good sign, let's check you out then

The doctor does all the pelvic check and determines the size of the baby, then go to the ultrasound, listen to the heart and check the organs, the baby is in perfect health.

: Well Dana, you're in the last week of your first trimester, that means you are 13 weeks, not twelve as you thought

SCULLY: Oh ok, that's good

MULDER: No more nausea

DR. JONES: That's always good news, are you taking your vitamins

MULDER: I'm taking care of that

DR. JONES: Good job that, very good, I'll see you both in a month

SCULLY: Thank you Micaela

DR. JONES: It was good to see you

They say goodbye and leave holding hands,

MULDER: Well lady, can we go home

SCULLY: Yeah, but let's go to my office for my purse and some documents I need to check

MULDER: Ok

They go back to pediatrics, in the corridor they meet Scully's partner, Dr. Eric Aldrich.

: Dana, I was looking for you, Debbie told me you were in gynecology

SCULLY: Yes

: Mr. Mulder, how are you?

MULDER: Very good thanks

: Dana I have some questions about Claire White, the child who was admitted a week ago, can you stay a little longer?, it will not take long I promise

SCULLY: Yes, just let me go to the office for a moment

: Sure, I'll wait for you here

Mulder walks with Scully to the office and closes the door

MULDER: Scully, the doctor said you should go more slowly, and we were going home, remember?

SCULLY: I know Mulder but I'm fine, and this patient is important, she needs me

MULDER: You mean Dr. Aldrich need you

She looks at him with a half smile and raising an eyebrow

SCULLY: You won't tell me you're jealous!

MULDER: Of course not

He looks away, clenching his jaw, she approaches him and takes his face in her hands

SCULLY: Honey, please, it'll only be a few minutes, you can wait for me here, ok?

He sighs and put both his hands on her waist

MULDER: Just because you called me honey, I'm going to agree, but if you take too long, I'll go find you, understand?

SCULLY: Yes sir

MULDER: Scully

SCULLY: Yes?

MULDER: You love me right?

SCULLY: What? Mulder come on

MULDER: Answer my question

SCULLY: Mulder… I love you with all my self

MULDER: Ok, you can go now

She kisses him and walks outside leaving the door open, he sees how Eric looks at her and he dies of jealousy, he follows them with his eyes until they disappear at the end of the corridor, he breathes deep and sits down to wait.

Twenty minutes later he sees her coming again looking worried, he stands up and looks at her with concern, she looks at him with sad eyes.

MULDER: what happened?

SCULLY: She is very sick Mulder

MULDER: Who?

SCULLY: Claire, my patient, and there's no treatment for her disease, we just have to wait and see her reaction to the only medicine we can administer her

MULDER: I'm sorry honey, are you ok?

SCULLY: I'm fine

He wraps his arms around her and she lay her head on his chest breathing his scent and trying to feel better, he kisses her forehead and she sighs.

MULDER: Let's go home, ok?

SCULLY: Yeah

He helps her with the coat and holds her hand guiding her outside, he can sense her sadness and that breaks his heart

MULDER: Let's go for a pizza, I'm hungry

SCULLY: Me too

MULDER: Any cravings?

She denies with her head without looking at him, they get into the car and she fasten her seatbelt, he just looks at her without turning on the car, she then turns to look at him surprised

SCULLY: Mulder, what are you waiting for?

MULDER: My wife

SCULLY: (frowning) What?

MULDER: I want to take my wife home, not Dr. Scully

She looks at him with anger and sadness, she knows that she shouldn't take the problems of the hospital to the house and that makes her feel helpless, tears begin to roll down her cheeks although she struggles to hide them

MULDER: That's right, vent your sadness in the car, I don't want William to see you like that, it's not fair to him, can my beautiful wife promise me just smiles?

SCULLY: I can't

He draws her to him with one arm and she cries in his chest

MULDER: life is difficult honey, and you know it better than anyone else, we have the fortune of having a healthy son at home waiting for us, I know that when you feel sad you think that maybe that can happen to Will or the baby you're expecting , but they are healthy and safe, ok?

She nods and dries her tears with her hand

SCULLY: I want a pizza with pepperoni and mushrooms

MULDER: that's my girl

He kisses her forehead and she looks at him holding his neck and kiss him on the lips with love

SCULLY: Thank you Mulder

MULDER: That's what I'm here for

He turns on the car and drives looking for a pepperoni and mushrooms pizza.


	4. Chapter 4

OUR NEXT PATH  
Continuation of Our kind of love and Our new life

Chapter 4: Breakfast

Two weeks later

The Unremarkable House

7:03 am

Mulder goes to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, William accompanies him sitting at the table and watching all his movements, Scully is taking a shower.

MULDER: Ok buddy, what do you want, pancakes or peanut butter sandwiches?

WILLIAM: Pancakes!

MULDER: Very good, then come here and help me

The child gets off the table and runs to his father's side to help him. When Scully goes down the stairs he sees them setting the table

SCULLY: It smells really good down here

WILLIAM: We made pancakes mommy

SCULLY: Great, but I can't eat, I'm late

MULDER: Scully you can't leave the house without eating your breakfast

SCULLY: I can't Mulder, Eric called me, there's an emergency

MULDER: Eric! I'm sick of that man Scully!

He puts the plates on the table with force and passes by her side with fury towards the second floor

SCULLY: Mulder!

She sighs in frustration and goes to the table to help Will sit down

SCULLY: Eat your breakfast, honey, while I'm going to talk to dad, okay?

WILLIAM: Ok mommy

She goes up the stairs and sees him standing by the window of their room

SCULLY: Mulder, we already talked about this, it's not a whim, it's my job

MULDER: Your job is take care of yourself and the baby

SCULLY: I'm doing that too Mulder

MULDER: You aren't when you don't eat your breakfast

SCULLY: Oh come on, you are just jealous

MULDER: (looking out) I've seen how he looks at you and it's not like a co-worker should look at you

SCULLY: He never ... Mulder look at me please

He turns to look at her with eyes full of sadness

SCULLY: Mulder, don't do this please

MULDER: What am I doing?

SCULLY: Making me feel guilty when I haven't done anything

MULDER: I know it's not your fault Scully, just ... aargh doesn't matter

She goes and hug him crossing her arms upon his waist, he does the same kissing her forehead, she looks up and he kiss her.

MULDER: Just take care of yourself and the baby, can you do that?

SCULLY: I'm doing that Mulder

MULDER: Just promise me you will eat your breakfast

SCULLY: I'm late Mulder

MULDER: Ok, then I will pack your breakfast

SCULLY: Mulder there's no need

MULDER: Yes there is, and you will take it

SCULLY: (sigh) Alright

MULDER: Besides the baby must be hungry

SCULLY: A little, is kicking

MULDER: Already kicking?

SCULLY: It's normal that I feel it before, because I already know the sensation

MULDER: Then let me see

Smiling, she pulls up her shirt leaving her belly bare so Mulder can see her

SCULLY: You must put your hand, it's still too small for the movements to be able to see

MULDER: (putting his hand on her belly) Oh, ok

He smiles feeling the movements under her skin and look into her eyes with love, she smiles and caresses his hair

SCULLY: You always look so surprised by this

MULDER: It's the most beautiful feeling

SCULLY: (laughing) You are sweet, you know?

MULDER: Well thanks, that's new

SCULLY: I know

MULDER: (kissing her) I love you

SCULLY: Okay, I'm leaving

He kneels and kiss her belly holding her belly with both his hands

SCULLY: Honey, I really need to go

MULDER: Ok

He stands up and pull her blouse down again kissing her forehead

MULDER: We're going downstairs, remember to bring your breakfast

SCULLY: I remember, honey

They go down the stairs and Will is no longer in his chair

SCULLY: Will? Where are you?

WILLIAM: (screaming) In the bathroom washing my teeth

SCULLY: Come on honey, I'll take you to school

WILLIAM: I'm coming mommy

MULDER: Sure?

SCULLY: Yeah, it's close, it will take me a few minutes and I'm already late

MULDER: Okay, so I can prepare what I need for the class, today I only have one, I'll pick Will in the afternoon

SCULLY: Great, wait, only one class, why?

MULDER: The University has some celebrations

SCULLY: And you won't go?

MULDER: I prefer the time with my family

He bends over to kiss her and packs the pancakes in her purse, she smiles and kisses him again, Will comes running and grabs his backpack

MULDER: Have a nice day, buddy

WILLIAM: Thanks daddy, you too, I love you

MULDER: Love you too son, I'll go for you in the afternoon

WILLIAM: Great daddy and we can eat ice cream

MULDER: Of course

WILLIAM: Yeeeeyyy!

SCULLY: You are lucky baby (to Mulder) I'll call you when I get there

MULDER: I'll be waiting for your call, I love you

SCULLY: Me too

He kiss her again and carries William to the car, then close her door and kiss her again through the window. They wave goodbye and he goes inside again smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

OUR NEXT PATH  
Continuation of Our kind of love and Our new life

Chapter 5: Fear

Three weeks later

Our lady of sorrows

4:23 pm

SCULLY: Hello!

MULDER: Scully it's me

SCULLY: Mulder? What's wrong?

MULDER: Go to ER

SCULLY: (nervous) What? Why?

MULDER: Will is there with your mom, I'm on my way

SCULLY: (almost crying) What happened?

MULDER: I don't know Scully, just go

She hang up and runs to ER, the place is full of people, she gets desperate looking everywhere trying to see them, suddenly she feels a hand in her shoulder, she turns around and see her mother

SCULLY: Mom! You're alright, thank God

MARGARET: Oh Dana! I'm sorry!

SCULLY: (completely pale) Where's Will?

MARGARET: He is inside, it was my fault

SCULLY: Oh God! What happened?

MARGARET: (crying) We were going back home, he had his ball, you know how he loves it and then I don't know what happened, I… I just lost sight of him for a couple of seconds and… the car… I… I'm so sorry!

Scully feels dizzy and looks for a chair to sit on, leaning her head against the wall and closing her eyes breathing deep, tears rolling down her cheeks

MARGARET: Dana? Are you feeling bad? Dana?

She does not respond but puts her hands on her belly breathing hard

MARGARET: Oh my God, nurse, I need help, somebody help me

A nurse arrives at their side and recognizes Scully

NURSE: Dr. Scully, are you feeling well? Can I help you?

SCULLY: (with a trickle of voice) I'm fine, I just, I need to breathe

At this moment Mulder comes running and sees what is happening, runs next to Scully and kneels in front of her

MULDER: Honey, are you okay?

When she hears him, she opens her eyes gasping and leans forward to hug him tightly, crying on his shoulder very overwhelmed, he embraces her caressing her back.

MULDER: Scully breath, just calm down, I'm here

SCULLY: Our son Mulder

MULDER: I know, just try to calm down, it's not good for the baby

SCULLY: I don't know how he is

MULDER: We'll find out, ok? Just breathe honey, breathe

She stays in his arms for another couple of seconds with her closed and then she pulls away from him swallowing

SCULLY: I need to know how he is?

MULDER: Stay here I'll go ask, but please stay calm

She nods and looks at her mother who continues crying away from her

SCULLY: Come here mom, I'm sorry, this is not your fault

MARGARET: It is, you have the right to be upset with me

SCULLY: Mom, come on, sit down

Margaret walks towards her and sits next to her looking at her hands and shaking, Scully puts her hand on her back and caresses her with tenderness

SCULLY: Mom, You always take good care of Will, just tell me (trying to avoid crying) how was he when you brought him?

MARGARET: He was bleeding in the head ... I just called an ambulance and they did something to him on the way ... but, he was still unconscious, I can't remember

SCULLY: It's ok, calm down, you did what you could mom, stay here

Scully gets up and goes to Mulder, apparently he hasn't achieved much, he looks desperate too, she frowns looking at him and then looks around trying to thinks, she sees Dr. Coleman and goes to where she is

SCULLY: Nancy, hi! I need your help

DR. COLEMAN: Dana, what's wrong? Are you alright?

SCULLY: I'm fine, is my son, he was recently admitted and I need to know how he is

DR. COLEMAN: Oh Dana, let me check the list... is your son William?

SCULLY: Yes

: Ok, Come with me

Scully turns around looking for Mulder

SCULLY: Mulder!

He looks at her and he wave her hand calling him, he walks toward him and holds her hand walking behind the doctor

: (while walking) About twenty-five minutes ago he is here, the nurses sutured the cut on her head immediately, he also has some wounds on his right arm, no broken bones, he is a strong and brave child, look for yourselves.

They look ahead and see William sitting on a stretcher talking and smiling to a nurse who is cleaning and covering the wounds of the arm, Scully looks at Mulder with teary eyes and squeeze his hand, he kisses her forehead

SCULLY: Oh thank God. Will!

He turns to look at her and a big smile is drawn on his face

WILLIAM: Mommy!

She runs to his side and hugs him tightly crying and kissing his head

WILLIAM: Mommy, why are you crying?

SCULLY: Because you're fine, love, how are you feeling?

WILLIAM: I'm feeling good mommy

SCULLY: (to the nurse) How is he?

NURSE: (smiling) He is really good, he has a strong head

MULDER: (still standing next to the doctor) But his grandmother said he was unconscious on the way here

DR. COLEMAN: I think it was more fright than anything else, apparently the car was not going very fast and managed to stop in time, but throw him to the ground. I think it was a miracle

MULDER: (nodding) Thank you doctor

He walks towards his family smiling.

MULDER: That's a hard head buddy, you really scared us

WILLIAM: I'm sorry daddy, I miss my ball

SCULLY: Grandma is really worry about you

WILLIAM: I'm sorry mommy

SCULLY: It's ok baby, just don't do it again

WILLIAM: I promise


	6. Chapter 6

OUR NEXT PATH  
Continuation of Our kind of love and Our new life

Chapter 6: Magic Show

One week later

The Unremarkable House

Sunday 2:10 pm

The house is full of little kids running, laughing, playing and eating, Will is happy, fours years already, Scully can't believe it, she is in the kitchen with her mom and Monica, Will's godmother, Mulder is outside with John and Skinner coordinating the games and the kids, the whole kindergarten is there.

MULDER: Hey kids, who wants to see some magic tricks?

JOHN: Are you sure about this Fox?

MULDER: I'm an expert man

SKINNER: (laughing) Yeah right!

The kids gather around them while Scully is looking at them through the window

SCULLY: Oh god!

MARGARET: What is it honey?

SCULLY: Mulder and his magic show, I hope the kids don't get bored.

MARGARET: Don't say that, Fox has a gift with kids

Monica and Scully laugh, but Maggie is right, he has.

MONICA: I never thought Mulder could be like this

SCULLY: Like this how?

MONICA: So good as a father and husband, he's not a very traditional man

SCULLY: (laughing) I know, he is better that I could ever imagine

MARGARET: I knew he was good since the beginning

SCULLY: (raising an eyebrow) Really?

MARGARET: Well, he was so worried for you after your first abduction, he has always loved you

SCULLY: (looking through the window) He has

William comes inside running and go straight to hug her mother putting his ear on her belly. She puts her hand on his hair and smiles

SCULLY: What happen baby? Are you feeling bad? How is that head?

WILLIAM: I'm fine mommy, my head is fine, I just wanted to say hi to my sister

SCULLY: Aww baby, but you don't know if is a girl yet

WILLIAM: Will be a girl, I'm sure

Monica and Maggie look at the boy with interest and smile looking at Scully

MONICA: What makes you think that Willy?

WILLIAM: I just feel it, in my bones

SCULLY: (smiling) In your bones, who taught you that?

WILLIAM: I don't know

Everyone laughs and he kisses Scully's belly

WILLIAM: It's moving mommy!

SCULLY: Yes I know baby, it's answering you

WILLIAM: Hi little baby, I'm outside waiting for you. She can hear me, right mommy?

SCULLY: Yes honey... now go back outside, your dad is doing the magic show for you

WILLIAM: I know all his tricks already

SCULLY: I know, but he will be sad if he doesn't see you

WILLIAM: Alright (to the belly) Bye sister!

SCULLY: Don't run Will!

She looks at him until he sits with the other children

MONICA: He is really in love with the baby

SCULLY: Yeah, and I'm grateful for that

MARGARET: When will you know the sex

SCULLY: It was next week but I couldn't get an appointment, so we'll have to wait another week

MARGARET: you did not manage to get an appointment or you don't have time?

SCULLY: Oh come on mom, I'm trying to get everything ready to be able to take maternity leave at least a month before

MONICA: I'm sorry to intrude, but you must take care of yourself Dana

SCULLY: I know, and I appreciate the concern but I'm fine, I promise

MONICA: What says Mulder about this?

SCULLY: He's angry with me, and jealous about Eric

MARGARET: Who is Eric?

SCULLY: He is my partner in the hospital, we treat the hardest cases

MONICA: Is he into you?

SCULLY: I don't think so

MARGARET: Okay, let's bring these trays out and enjoy the magic show before Fox gets more angry, you need to try and work less Dana, ok?

SCULLY: I'm trying


	7. Chapter 7

OUR NEXT PATH  
Continuation of Our kind of love and Our new life

Chapter 7: Complications

Two weeks later

Our Lady of Sorrows

Saturday 8:20 am

MULDER: Honey, when are we going to celebrate the anniversary?, it was over a month ago and you're still busy

SCULLY: I'm sorry love, I promise you soon, now we should go to the hospital

MULDER: What do you think it is?

SCULLY: I'm starting to believe what William says, because of the size of my belly and because of my cravings

MULDER: Well, he'll be the first to know, he's ready waiting in the living room, can you believe it?

She smiles and shakes her head, finishing buttoning her blouse, he approaches from behind and puts her hands on her belly, caressing her gently, she giggles

SCULLY: You tickle me Mulder

MULDER: You're right, this belly is bigger and more beautiful

SCULLY: Shut up Mulder

MULDER: You're super hot when you're pregnant, you can't be more beautiful Scully

SCULLY: Then I should stay pregnant forever?

MULDER: (biting her ear lobe) Hey! everything that comes from you is perfect, you are always beautiful

SCULLY: I'm fat Mulder

MULDER: You are caring our child, not fat, I'm so in love with you

SCULLY: Alright, (pulling away) we go before something else happens

MULDER: Is that a problem?

SCULLY: It is when we are already late

MULDER: Ok, but you won't escape tonight

She turns around and kisses him deep biting his lower lip, he sucks into her lips making her lips swallow a little

SCULLY: Let's go

MULDER: You have to finish what you started missy

SCULLY: I promise I will, now let's go

They enter the hospital, William walking in the middle of them holding their hands, it's Saturday and the hospital is relatively empty, they go up to the elevator and William presses the button on the seventh floor

MULDER: Are you ready to meet your brother or sister buddy?

WILLIAM: Yes daddy, but it's a sister

SCULLY: What if is a boy? You won't love him?

WILLIAM: I will love him too mommy

They enter the echo-sonogram room and Mulder carries William in his arms so he can see the screen better, the doctor begins the exam, the baby's heartbeat is immediately heard

DR:JONES: That's a strong heartbeat, can you hear it Will?

WILLIAM: Yes, it's fast

DR. JONES: Well, it looks like it's in a good position to see the sex, are you ready?

WILLIAM: Yeaahh!

Everyone laughs at the enthusiasm of the little one, Scully holds Mulder hand and squeeze it, he winks at her smiling

DR. JONES: Well it seems that the prediction was correct, it's a girl

WILLIAM: I knew it!

MULDER: Well done buddy

SCULLY: Oh my god!

MULDER: An uber Scully

The doctor smiles and finishes cleaning her belly, then they go to the office to perform the routine exams, weight, pressure and measurements. Mulder goes out with William to buy him a candy, while Scully ends.

After a few minutes Scully comes out looking at the floor and frowning, she seems nervous, Mulder leaves William in the seat eating and approaches her nervous

MULDER: Scully, what's wrong?

SCULLY: Oh, uh ... well, it looks like I have gestational hypertension

MULDER: (frowning) What does that mean?

SCULLY: That I have the pressure slightly high, I have to do a strict diet if I don't want it to go higher and I can have pre-eclampsia and put my life and the baby's life in danger

He runs his hand through his hair, nervous and doesn't know what to say

SCULLY: For now we're fine, the baby is growing well, I have to take some urine tests to rule out protein, but I need to rest

MULDER: Honey is going to be fine

She nods looking at the ground and sighing deeply

MULDER: Scully look at me

She looks into his eyes with tears threatening to come out

MULDER: I will take care of you, you and the baby will be fine, ok?

SCULLY: (nodding) Let's go home

He puts an arm over her shoulder and they walk towards William with low spirits.


	8. Chapter 8

OUR NEXT PATH  
Continuation of Our kind of love and Our new life

Chapter 8: Life Pain

Four weeks later

8:45 pm

Mulder is sitting in the couch looking at the TV screen off, Scully hasn't answered her cell phone for four hours, the last time he spoke with her she told him that she was going home, William is already asleep and Mulder is nervous, she always answers the cell phone, something is wrong.

Suddenly he listens to a car outside and immediately stands up and looks out the window, it's Scully's SUV, he opens the door, it's cold but he goes out to receive her, she walks towards him without looking into his eyes, something is wrong, She goes up the stairs and looks at him, her eyes are red, she seems to have been crying all afternoon, he hugs her with one arm and they go into the house together, he helps her take off her coat and they sit on the sofa, she remains silent and more tears fall down her cheeks, Mulder seems not to breathe, his pulse is accelerated, she looks at him and seeing the terror in his eyes puts her hand on his leg

SCULLY: We're fine Mulder

He takes a deep breath and looks at her more calmly, then puts his arm around her shoulders and pulls her towards him.

MULDER: Tell me what's wrong?

SCULLY: (with a broken voice) I lost a patient

He kisses her forehead and hugs her with both his arms, she puts her face on his chest and cries wetting his shirt.

MULDER: Don't cry honey, I'm here, everything is fine

SCULLY: No Mulder, is my fault

MULDER: Is not Scully, you can't save the world

SCULLY: Her parents think was my fault

MULDER: Claire?

SCULLY: Yeah

MULDER: I'm sorry honey, I really do, but please stop crying

SCULLY: I can't, I'm sorry

She remains on his chest for a couple of minutes and calms down a bit, then she puts her head on his shoulder and he kisses her forehead again

SCULLY: I'm sorry

MULDER: It's alright, where were you?

SCULLY: Parked on the road

MULDER: That's dangerous you know

SCULLY: I know, sorry

MULDER: Stop apologizing, none of this is your fault, parents will always say that everything bad that happens is the doctors fault, but you know it's not like that, you did what you could like everyone else, these things happen and you can't stop them, just think about the baby and your own well-being, ok?

SCULLY: I did, I know I did, but she... why bring a kid into this world just to make her suffer

MULDER: That's a question without an answer… How old was she?

SCULLY: Six, just six years that must have seemed like an eternity

MULDER: Then think that at last she is resting from her pain

Tears continue to roll down her cheeks but she is calmer

SCULLY: Thanks Mulder

MULDER: Why?

SCULLY: (looking at him) for understanding me and for saying the right words at the right times

MULDER: What can I tell you? That's my superpower

She smiles and kiss him

MULDER: Let's go to sleep, you need to rest

SCULLY: I really need it

He helps her stand and walks with her upstairs.

...

Next morning

7:25 am

Mulder enters the room and sees that Scully is still lying on the bed

MULDER: Honey, are you awake?

She does not answer but he can't see if she is awake because she has her back to the door, he goes around the bed and comes in front of her, Scully has her eyes closed and her cheeks are red, he sits next to her and puts his hand touching her forehead, she has a fever.

MULDER: Scully? Scully open your eyes!

She frowns and opens her eyes slowly

SCULLY: Mulder, what's wrong?

MULDER: Scully you're boiling in fever

SCULLY: What? No I'm not

MULDER: Yes honey, get up, let's go take a bath

SCULLY: Mulder, I'm tired

MULDER: Ok, we'll go to the doctor right now

SCULLY: (closing her eyes) Oh god

MULDER: Let's get up

He helps her stand up and takes her to the bathroom, she sits in the toilet bowl and he helps her take off her pajamas to put her in the shower

MULDER: How are you feeling?

SCULLY: Cold

MULDER: Scully! You're sick

SCULLY: You're right, I just wanna sleep

MULDER: No, we are going to see the doctor

He takes off his own clothes and takes her in the shower

SCULLY: I think you just want to bathe with me and see me naked

MULDER: (kissing her) Well that's true too

When she feels the contact with the water she bristles and shudders

SCULLY: It's cold

MULDER: No, it's warm

SCULLY: I have a fever then

MULDER: Finally

SCULLY: But I don't think it's high blood pressure, it must be a virus

MULDER: Are you sure? I think crying so much makes you sick

SCULLY: Yeah, maybe, I must call the hospital to explain my absence today

MULDER: That can wait

He bathes her quickly but delicately and kisses her under the water, she hugs him putting her head against his chest

SCULLY: I love you Mulder

MULDER: I love you too Scully

SCULLY: Forgive me for being so stubborn

MULDER: Hey that's one of your best qualities

SCULLY: Not when I'm pregnant and I keep trying to keep working as if I'm not, and I also lose patients because I'm not doing my job correctly.

MULDER: Stop, you did your best, let's go out now, you're shaking

He wraps her in the towel and takes her to the bed, she sits on the edge shaking and crying, she suddenly feels a little dizziness and holds on tightly on the mattress

MULDER: Scully?

SCULLY: I think we need to go to the hospital Mulder

MULDER: Ok… ok, just hold on

He moves nervously around the room, preparing her clothes

SCULLY: Mulder, calm down

He stops and looks at her breathing fast

MULDER: You're right, sorry, here you go

SCULLY: I can get dress alone, you go and check on Will, ok?

MULDER: Ok

While she dresses he goes down to prepare a tea and give William his breakfast

MULDER: Hey buddy, we're going to take you to granny's while I take mom to the hospital

WILLIAM: Is she sick daddy?

MULDER: Yes, it seems that she has a little fever but don't worry

Scully goes down the stairs and sees them, Mulder puts the tea on the table and she sits down to take it kissing her son on the forehead

SCULLY: How are you sweetie?

WILLIAM: I'm fine mommy, but you're sick

SCULLY: Just a little baby, but I'll be fine (to Mulder) I already talked to the doctor, she told me that she should do a new protein test and monitor me for a while to make sure that we are well

MULDER: Good, I will go to finish preparing myself and to pack Will's clothes, he can bathe where your mother

SCULLY: Great idea

…

DR. MOORE: Well Dana, you have the pressure a little higher than the last time, there is no presence of protein in the urine which is a good thing, the baby isn't very active but nothing serious, I also think that you have a fever, it must be a virus, we'll leave you here for the rest of the day. From today we will do ultrasound every two weeks, ok?

She nods and takes Mulder's hand nervously

DR. MOORE: Don't stress, it can make your condition worse at this time

MULDER: Thanks Doc

DR. MOORE: I will come back later

The doctor goes out giving them a smile, Scully sighs caressing her belly and crying, Mulder sits on the edge of the bed still holding her hand

MULDER: Scully look at me, don't cry honey, everything is fine

SCULLY: (nervous and struggling to stop the tears) It's my fault Mulder, I have to talk to Eric and stay at home, I don't want something bad happen to the baby because of me, I'm screwing everything

MULDER: Don't do this, you always blame yourself for everything that happens, this doesn't just happen to you and you know it, Claire wasn't your fault either, you have to stop Dana, you hear me?

She nods trying to calm down

MULDER: But you are right on something, I support your idea that you stay at home

He cleans her tears with his fingers and kisses her forehead

MULDER: Don't cry anymore, you both are fine, my princesses are safe

She looks at him smiling and leans forward to kiss him.

In the afternoon he is discharged and goes straight to pick up William

MARGARET: (opening the door) Dana! How are you dear?

SCULLY: I'm fine mom

Maggie looks at Mulder looking for the answers her daughter won't give her

MULDER: She has a virus, they sent her medicine and rest, don't worry mom, she and the baby will ne fine

MARGARET: Thank God

SCULLY: And where is Will?

MARGARET: Will? mom and dad are here

William runs down stairs smiling to his mother

SCULLY: Slow down baby

WILLIAM: (hugging her) Mommy, how's my little sister?

SCULLY: It's okay baby

MULDER: No hello for me?

WILLIAM. Yes daddy

He pounces on his father and Mulder carries him in his arms kissing his cheek

WILLIAM. I missed you daddy

MULDER. Me too buddy

MArgaret looks at Scully but she looks nervous and looks at William, Mulder looks at Margaret and sees her expression and Scully's way of acting, then desperately seeks to end the painful situation.

MULDER: Alright, let's go home, mommy has to rest

WILLIAM. I'm ready daddy

SCULLY: Thanks for taking care of Will mom

MARGARET: Do not mention honey, I'm glad you're fine, just call me if you need anything, ok?

SCULLY: Thanks mom, I love you

MARGARET: (hugging her) I love you too dear

MULDER: Thanks mom, I will keep you updated (winking at her) hope you visit us soon

MARGARET: I will, thank you Fox

WILLIAM. Goodbye grandma

MARGARET: (giving him a kiss on the cheek) bye my little one, I love you

…

MULDER: (closing the door) Alright, to the bed lady, I'm going to make you a soup, meanwhile watch TV with Will

SCULLY: Can I sit in the living room? I don't want to lie down too soon, it gives me back pain, and this way I can keep an eye on you

MULDER: (taking her from the lower back with both hands) Hum, ok, I'll bring you a blanket, are you feeling good?

SCULLY: I am, I'm just tired

MULDER: Ok, go sit

SCULLY: (standing on tiptoe to kiss him) Thank you

William runs to the living room and sits turning on the television and calling his mother to sit by his side

SCULLY: I'm coming baby

She kisses him again and walks towards her son, Mulder goes up and brings them a blanket, they both get under it embraced

MULDER: I already got jealous, I hope you two make room for me when I get back

WILLIAM: There's no more space, daddy

MULDER: If you don't open up, you'll risk being a victim of a tickling attack

WILLIAM: Nooo! okay, I'll open up space

Mulder and Scully laugh and he kisses his wife and his son on the forehead before going to the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

OUR NEXT PATH  
Continuation of Our kind of love and Our new life

Chapter 9: Vacations

Three weeks later

Hawai

WILLIAM: Mommy look, the beach!

SCULLY: Yes baby, go!

Mulder holds Scully's hand and they both follow their son, Maggie walks a little faster and holds Will before the water hit him full force.

SCULLY: Will, don't get to far, walk with granny

WILLIAM: (yelling) Yes mommy

MULDER: This is nice Scully, we are finally away from home

SCULLY: (putting her head on his shoulder) I know

MULDER: (kissing her forehead) You look great in long dresses

She smiles and caresses her belly, he stops walking and holds her close to him by her waist looking into her eyes.

MULDER: I love you Scully

SCULLY: I know

MULDER: Humm, that's all?

SCULLY: (smiling) Yes, what else do you wanna hear?

MULDER: Oh I don't know, surprise me

SCULLY: I love you too Mulder, and you know that

MULDER: Oh really, I didn't?

SCULLY: Shut up!

MULDER: (smiling) We are going out tonight

SCULLY: What? Where?

MULDER: A fancy restaurant for my lovely wife

SCULLY: What about Will?

MULDER: Your mother is here right?

SCULLY: But…

MULDER: No, no, no, I don't wanna hear any but, we are going to eat, then we will have the whole night for us and I bought you something

SCULLY: (kissing him) Aww Mulder

…...

MARGARET: Go have fun, it's about time for you to celebrate

SCULLY: Thanks mom, if something happens, you call me

MULDER: Nothing's going to happen, it's almost time to go to bed

MARGARET: I'll call you, don't worry

SCULLY: Goodbye baby

WILLIAM: Bye mommy and daddy

MULDER: Be good with grandma, buddy

WILLIAM: Yes daddy

Both say goodbye and ger in the car, inside, Mulder takes Scully's hand and squeezes it with a smile

MULDER: Are you ready? You feel good?

SCULLY: I'm fine and so ready

MULDER: You look beautiful in that dress

SCULLY: You made a great choice honey

MULDER: Thank you, but everything looks beautiful in you

She leans to the side and kisses him, then he starts the car and drives

SCULLY: I'm nervous

MULDER: Yes, you look like a schoolgirl

SCULLY: Shut up Mulder

MULDER: Why are you nervous?

SCULLY: I don't know, it's been a long time since we had time for ourselves, not to mention that I'm expecting a daughter and ... I guess I'm excited

MULDER: I love you Scully

She laughs and puts her hands on her belly looking at him fondly

SCULLY: I love you too Fox

The restaurant is almost full, a waiter guides them to his table, Scully has a long blue dress a little loose from the bust line and her long hair loose, he walks behind her putting his hand on her lower back as is his custom.

MULDER: (whispering in her ear) You look hot Scully

She blushes and looks over her shoulder without seeing him directly saying thanks only with the movement of her lips, he helps her sit and then he sits across the table looking at her, her blue eyes shine and her red lips smile.

MULDER: Everyone looked at you when we came here, as always, you steal all eyes, I feel very lucky to be able to call you my wife

SCULLY: Aww Mulder, I never thought that I would be able to share my whole life with you, not after how you looked at me the day I showed up in your office and you told me that they had sent me to spy on you (raising their hands) which was true, but I trusted you, from that moment Mulder, why? I can't explain that, I only know that you are a vital part of my life

MULDER: (smiling) Are you renewing your votes in a restaurant?

SCULLY: (blushing) Shut up Mulder

MULDER: I adore you Scully, thank you for filling my life with love, with illusion, with joy (looking at your belly) with children, (looking deep into your eyes) with truth, a truth that I could never have found alone, you are my life.

A tear fall down her cheek accompanied by a smile, he stretches out his arm to wipe her tear with his hand.

MULDER: Don't cry, we have not ordered yet

They both laugh looking at each other in the eyes.

MULDER: We are celebrating 12 years of being together Scully, not just four, so you can cry after all!

….

They walk through the corridor holding hands, she plays with her pearls necklace looking at the floor, he smiles looking at her.

MULDER: Are you still nervous?

SCULLY: No, I'm happy

MULDER: Why is that?

SCULLY: Coz I have you in my life

He opens the door of their room and kisses her immediately after closing the door.

SCULLY: Who is a little impatient?

MULDER: I am

SCULLY: You taste like wine

MULDER: Is that bad?

SCULLY: Not at all, I miss wine

MULDER: You can have me

SCULLY: (biting her bottom lip) That's tempting

He moans on her lips and inserts his tongue into her mouth with passion, she begins to unbutton his shirt with agility and desire, he takes her under her thighs and back and carries her to the bed, she scares for his action but smiles crossing her arms on his neck and kissing him again. He puts her on the bed and stares at her with love.

MULDER: You're the most beautiful woman I know

She blushes and finishes unbuttoning his shirt, he finishes taking it off and then removes her collar, then removes her shoes by kissing her ankles and making her moan.

MULDER: I love you Scully

SCULLY: I love you more Mulder

He begins to raise her dress slowly with his hand handing kisses all over her body, she feels her heartbeat increase and caresses his hair smiling.

SCULLY: Take it off Mulder

MULDER: Not yet, honey

He raises her dress up under her breasts leaving her belly naked and begins to kiss it tenderly making her shudder with desire, the baby begins to move under the skin of her belly and Mulder follows each movement with his lips. She looks at him with tenderness and desire at the same time, he takes her dress off over her head and kisses her again. He finishes removing her dress upon her head and starts to kiss her neck making her shudder and moan again, she digs her nails into his back and looks eagerly for his lips.

SCULLY: I love you Mulder

MULDER: I love you too my princess


	10. Chapter 10

OUR NEXT PATH  
Continuation of Our kind of love and Our new life

Chapter 10: Babyshower

Two weeks later

The Unremarkable House

3:17 pm

The door of the house opens once more and an old friend pokes her head looking in, Dana is surprised to see her and goes to embrace her immediately

SCULLY: Oh my God El, is so good to see you

ELLEN: Oh Dana look at you, you look beautiful

SCULLY: Thanks, even if it's not true

ELLEN: It is, I'm glad you find the time to have a family, even with the jerk

MULDER: (interrupting) Who is a jerk?

SCULLY: Nobody

ELLEN: At last we know each other, you will no longer be the jerk

MULDER: Fox Mulder, Nice to meet you, (to Scully) I didn't know I had been a jerk at some point in my life Dana

SCULLY: Sorry, I didn't say you were a jerk, but you were addicted to work

MULDER: (kissing his forehead) That's true

He walks to the living room to talk with John and Skinner and both women walk towards the kitchen

SCULLY: (laughing) What a bad person!

ELLEN: I'm sorry! But you were not kidding when you told me that he was attractive, he looks better in person

SCULLY: (blushing) I know

ELLEN: And where is William?

SCULLY: With his godmother, they went to buy something a while ago, they should arrive soon

At that moment the door opens up and William runs towards the kitchen

WILLIAM: Mommy!

SCULLY: There you are, how are you baby?

WILLIAM: Very well mommy, look what I bought you

SCULLY: For me? What is it?

WILLIAM: Open it

Scully opens the gift while Monica and Ellen greet and look at her smiling

SCULLY: Oh my god Will, it's beautiful!

WILLIAM: Did you like it mommy?

SCULLY: I love it dear

WILLIAM: Aunty Moni helped me choose it

SCULLY: Thanks Monica, this necklace is beautiful, what is the occasion?

WILLIAM: Not everything can be for my little sister

SCULLY: (kissing him) Aww I could eat you! ... Ellen this is my son, say hi to my friend Ellen

WILLIAM: Hi Ellen!

ELLEN: Hi Will, I'm your mother's friend since we were on school

WILLIAM: You two were little?

SCULLY: (laughing) Of course honey, you will be old like us

WILLIAM: When?

SCULLY: Later in life

Mulder listens to the conversation and approaches to carry William in his arms

MULDER: But don't grow up too fast buddy

WILLIAM: I can't help it Daddy

Everyone laughs, Mulder leaves William on the floor and goes to put the necklace to Scully, it has an D with small diamonds.

SCULLY: You did this, right?

MULDER: I had no idea, Will said it well, Monica helped him choose it

SCULLY: Monica?

MONICA: We just went to pick it up

MULDER: What a liar Monica

Scully turns to look at Mulder tenderly, puts the palm of her hand on his cheek and the other holding the collar

SCULLY: Thank you love, it's perfect

MULDER: (smiling) Like you

She stands on tiptoe to kiss him quickly on the lips and blushes, they look at each other for a few seconds and he goes out of the kitchen thanking Monica.

ELLEN: Oh my God Dana, it makes me so happy to see you happy.

MONICA: This two can melt any heart.

Scully smiles and grabs a tray with sandwiches to take to the living room, the other two women take the drinks trays following her, the house is almost full already, only Bill and Tara are missing, apparently the children of all preferred to stay at home to attend a baby shower. There is a corner full of gifts that Maggie has been responsible for organizing so that Scully can open them later during the party.

MULDER: Alright people, gather around, I have a task for all of you

Scully looks at him curious as everybody else.

MULDER: I guess you all hugged Scully when you got to the house, so everyone is going to cut a piece of this pink ribbon the size you think is the belly of my beautiful wife, there is a very special gift for the one who hits

SCULLY: Oh God that's so unfair

MULDER: I will start

He wraps ribbon around his belly with five turns and cuts the ribbon, everyone in the room laughs

SCULLY: Mulder!

MULDER: (going to hug her) I know the size honey, but it will be not fair if I win, right?

She makes a pout looking at the floor and nods, he kisses her forehead smiling

MULDER: (whispering in her ear) It was funny

SCULLY: No it wasn't, with two turns would have been enough

MULDER: Come on baby, I'm an entertainer

He bite her ear and she giggles while everybody cuts a piece, later each one wrap the piece around her belly, making her uncomfortable, and in the end the winner is Ellen.

MULDER: Impressive Ellen, I must say. Here is your trophy.

She unwraps the gift, it's a mug that says "Trust no one, only Dana Scully", Scully laughs watching it and Ellen looks at him between confused and amazed

SCULLY: Mulder, what is that?

ELLEN: Well I don't know what this is, but is great

SCULLY: Sorry, that's a joke

MONICA: I want one of those

Scully laughs hugging Mulder, William comes running to hug his mother and puts his ear on her belly

WILLIAM: Mommy, how's my little sister going to be called?

Mulder and Scully look at each other and smile, the guests anxiously await the answer.

SCULLY: She's going to be called... well I think everyone knows we aren't really good with names, (looking at his son) but since your name is Will then your sis will be Katherine


	11. Chapter 11

OUR NEXT PATH  
Continuation of Our kind of love and Our new life

Chapter 11: Danger

Two weeks later

Our lady of Sorrows

10:42 am

Scully walks to her office with Mulder and they see Eric walking towards them looking for her.

DR. ALDRICH: Dana, Mr. Mulder, how are you?

MULDER: We are good thank you, Is there anything we can do for you?

DR. ALDRICH: Actually, I need to speak with Dana

SCULLY: Well you can speak freely with my husband here Eric

He looks at her with surprise while Mulder smiles sarcastic

DR. ALDRICH: Well, I know this is your last day, but, I can't let you go Dana, we have a lot of things to do, there's new patients and we haven't finished our research.

SCULLY: I'm sorry Eric but my family is first, I did my part in the research and I trust you'll know what to do with the remaining patients

DR. ALDRICH: You are being irresponsible, I can't believe it

MULDER: (Interrupting him) Stop your car Eric, you won't talk like that to my wife, she has been working harder than you do, so please stay away and shut up

He moves him out of the way and walks with Scully to the office closing the door behind them

MULDER: Who the hell he thinks he is?

He is completely angry, she hugs him and kiss him smiling

SCULLY: I would be afraid if I were him, you destroyed him hun

MULDER : I did right?

SCULLY: (In his lips) Oh yes!

He kisses her holding her with his both hands on her back

MULDER: He is a jerk Scully

SCULLY: I never saw him like that, after all I have done he's been unfair

MULDER: Don't worry about him honey, let's go to check on our little girl

SCULLY: (kissing him again) Yeah!

They go to the consultory and wait talking about William and his new school.

DR. JONES: Dana? Come on in

They both say hi and walks inside, he helps Scully to get sit and then he does the same, they talk a little about her pain in the back and her swollen feet, then she lay down in the stretcher while the Dr check on the baby's position and size, then check her weight and pressure, they sit down again

DR. JONES: Alright Dana, the baby hasn't turn yet and your pressure isn't the best, I wanna make an ultrasound and see what's going on in there, ok?

They both look at her with concern and nod, she walks outside and make some calls to get an echo-sonogram room, Mulder holds Scully's hand looking at her

SCULLY: There's something wrong Mulder, otherwise she won't request a sonogram.

MULDER: Don't worry now, let's just wait, I'm sure everything will be fine.

The Dr come back and ask them to follow her, they hold hands while walking behind her, Mulder squeeze her hand to take her out of her thoughts and give her a smile, they get there and she lays down again, this time he holds her hand

DR. JONES: Ok, let's see this baby girl,

The heartbeat is not as faster as usual and Scully immediately knows there's something terribly wrong

SCULLY: The heartbeat isn't right, how are her organs?

DR. JONES: You're right Dana, let me check her completely

Mulder looks at them frowning, he doesn't know anything about ultrasounds and he feels a rush of pain squeezing his heart, he looks at Scully and she's crying already that makes him more nervous.

DR. JONES: At 32 weeks she has a good development, her lungs are still not formed, I will have to leave you here Dana and check again for protein, we will need to take the baby as soon as we can.

Scully cries harder and Mulder feel tears roll down his cheeks too but he whip them away as fast as he can for she doesn't see him, the doctor leaves the room and he helps Scully's to sit, he hugs her as tight as he can and kisses her forehead, she wrap her arms around him crying on his chest, they remain quiet and holding each other for a while until she push him away slowly looking into his eyes

SCULLY: I need you to go home and bring me some clothes, they will give me corticosteroids for develop the baby's organs in the next two weeks, they can take her out in that time.

MULDER: I'll call your mother

SCULLY: No Mulder, let her out of this, please

MULDER: We can't do that to her, not after all she has done for us, helping us with Will and the house, I can't Scully

SCULLY: Ok, you're right, but not yet, just, go home and bring me what I need, then go for Will and stay with him at home

MULDER: I can't leave you alone Scully

SCULLY: Yes you can, and you will, you can't leave our son alone, he needs you, I will be fine here

MULDER: Scully, don't do this to me

SCULLY: (crying again) I can't help it, we have to do this, for the good of both our children

Mulder looks at the floor and scratches his head with his hands, the doctor comes again and leads them to a room, Scully walks inside while Mulder fills some forms in the floor reception with shaky hands.

DR. JONES: Well Dana, I don't want you to worry, you are in good hands here

SCULLY: I know, but I'm worried about William and Mulder

DR. JONES: I'm sure they will be fine too, change your clothes I will be back in a few minutes

SCULLY: Thank you

The doctor smile leaving the room while Mulder comes in, she is standing next to the bed with her hands in her lower back

MULDER: Back pain?

SCULLY: Just a little

MULDER: Don't lie to me

SCULLY: (sighs) Ok, a terrible one

MULDER: Come on, let me give you a massage

SCULLY: I will go change first

MULDER: Ok

she goes to the bathroom to change while he waits for her sitting on the edge of the bed, when she leaves the bathroom she sits next to him and he tells her to turn around a bit to start pressing with the knuckles of his fingers on the low of her back, she puts her hands on her thighs crouching her back a little and moans feelings the massage , the doctor comes again but he doesn't stop even though Scully doesn't feel comfortable in front of the doctor.

DR. JONES: Dana, are you feeling alright?

SCULLY: Just back pain, Mulder is good doing that

DR. JONES: Ok, that's good, I just need to make you the protein text

SCULLY: Ok

DR. JONES: I will come back later again, you can stay here if you want Mr. Mulder

MULDER: Thanks doc

The doctor leaves the room and Scully stops Mulder turning to look at him again

SCULLY: I need you to go home Mulder

MULDER: Ok, will you be ok while I came back?

SCULLY: Yes, but then you will go home again, I won't let you stay here

MULDER: You already told me that Scully

SCULLY: Will you two be alright?

MULDER: Of course we will, you know I can take care of my son, we will come to visit you tomorrow and I will tell Maggie what's happening

SCULLY: (sighs) I know

He kisses her forehead and leaves the room going home as fast as he can.

When he come back she is laying in the bed with both her hands on her belly with a sad eyes, he open the door slowly and whisper her name walking towards her.

SCULLY: Hey!

MULDER: Hey honey, what's wrong?

SCULLY: She found a high level of protein in the urine, since they started with corticosteroids, there is a great possibility at this time of suffering preeclampsia, things are getting complicated Mulder

He looks at her worriedly and sits beside her leaving the suitcase on the table

MULDER: What can I do Scully?

SCULLY: Nothing Mulder

MULDER: And what will happen if you get preeclampsia?

SCULLY: Our lives will be in danger, they should take the baby out soon and take her to an incubator

He nods looking at the ground and takes her hand in his, then puts his other hand under hers on her belly.

MULDER: And the heartbeat?

SCULLY: A while ago I heard it, it's still slow, but we should wait for the medicine to take effect, they will soon bring the monitor to let me connect to it

MULDER: Okay, I'll stay until I know that everything is improving

SCULLY. Mulder, you must go for William

MULDER: I already talked to your mother, she'll stay with him tonight, it's the best

She sighs and squeeze his hand, the baby starts to kick under Mulder's hand and she begins to cry.

MULDER: What is it?

SCULLY: Is the first time I feel her today

He stands and leans down kissing her forehead trying to calm her down, she caresses her belly with tenderness, a nurse comes in bringing the heartbeat monitor, Scully sits and pulls her robe under her breasts so that the nurse puts some bands around her belly and can monitor the baby's heartbeat, after a few seconds they can heart it.

NURSE: I think the heartbeat is getting a little stronger Dr. Scully

Scully smiles and the nurse goes out telling them the doctor will come soon.

MULDER: That's good news right?

SCULLY: It's one hundred beats per minute, the normal range is between 120 and 160, it is still weak Mulder

MULDER: But is improving, don't focus in the negative hun

SCULLY: (nodding and caressing her belly) You're right

She pulls her robe down again and lays a little in the bed, the doctor comes in again and checks the monitor

DR. JONES: We are improving Dana, but still you will have to stay here, we need to keep you both safe

SCULLY: Ok

DR. JONES: Please pull up your robe

The doctor feels the baby again trying to move her a little applying pressure, descending from the upper part towards the lower part of the abdomen and checking the heartbeats, this causes pain to Scully who tries to relax breathing through her mouth

DR. JONES: I'm sorry, we will have to help the baby to turn around, your belly is relaxed right now due to the medicine, so we'll be do this in the next days to see if it works

SCULLY: (panting) It's ok

DR. JONES: (to Mulder) Are you staying here tonight?

MULDER: Yes, I am

DR. JONES: Good, I'm going home right now, Dr. Stone will take care of you during the night, but if you need anything please call me

MULDER: Thank you Doc

She nods and leaves the room, Scully seems uncomfortable so he sits again next to her and kiss her bare belly putting his elbows in the bed, she looks at him trying to smile and still breathing fast

MULDER: Are you ok?

SCULLY: I guess, it's just uncomfortable

MULDER: Is there anything else you can do to help the baby

SCULLY: Yes, pelvic tilt exercises are the most used

He keeps kissing her belly and puts one hand upon her protruding belly button, the baby kicks again making both of them smile

MULDER: You can start too do those tomorrow, right now you need to rest

SCULLY: I know, I'm tired

He kisses her belly one more time and then stands up pulling her robe down and covering her with the blanket, then leans down and kiss her on the lips with tenderness.

MULDER: I love you Scully

SCULLY: I love you too

He turns around to go and lay on the little sofa but she holds his hand and pulls him towards the bed

SCULLY: I don't wanna sleep alone

MULDER: I can't sleep with you there Scully, if the doctor see me, will kick me out of here

SCULLY: Please, only for a while, I don't wanna be alone

He smiles with resignation and lays down with her in the bed with her head on his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

OUR NEXT PATH  
Continuation of Our kind of love and Our new life

Chapter 12: Losing her

A week later

Our lady of sorrows

Saturday

10:43 am

WILLIAM: Mommy

Will runs towards her mom who is laying on the bed, Mulder walks behind him and puts him on the edge of the bed so he can hug his mom.

SCULLY: (hugging him) How is my baby boy?

WILLIAM: I'm good mommy, and you and Kat?

SCULLY: (caressing his hair) We are fine baby

WILLIAM: I miss you mommy

SCULLY: I miss you too baby, very much

Mulder leans down and kiss her on the lips

MULDER: How are you feeling today hun?

SCULLY: My back is killing me, the baby is kicking me harder, it's hot, I have a terrible headache and I'm hungry

He laughs looking at her and caresses her cheek

MULDER: The kicking is positive, the heat and the headache well I don't know what to do about that, but I can fix the other two things.

SCULLY: Thank you

MULDER: I'll be right back, please behave buddy

WILLIAM: Yes daddy

Mulder walks outside and William stays with Scully in the bed

WILLIAM: Can I listen to my sister mommy?

SCULLY: Do you hear that beep in the room?

WILLIAM: Yeah

SCULLY: That's her heart

WILLIAM: Really? That's impressive mommy

SCULLY: It is baby

He puts his ear on her belly and she caresses his hair smiling

SCULLY: I love you baby, how is daddy?

WILLIAM: He is sad mommy, and he has a long beard

SCULLY: Yeah, I know, it's scratchy

WILLIAM: Yes it tickles

They both laugh and Mulder comes again with some food for Scully and candies for William

SCULLY: Mulder, what's up with that beard?

MULDER: I don't feel like shaving

She looks at him pouting and receives her food, he puts William down in the floor and give him the candies, he runs and sits in the sofa, Mulder sits on the edge of the bed looking her eat

MULDER: That's a strong heartbeat right

SCULLY: It is and guess what, she is turning around

He kisses her forehead smiling and she frowns

MULDER: I wanna take you home right now

SCULLY: I know, I wanna go home too

Suddenly she isn't able to eat and holds her head with one hand closing her eyes

MULDER: I'm gonna call the nurse, ok?

She nods without open her eyes. The nurse comes with him and checks on her.

NURSE: Dr Scully I will check your pressure ok?

SCULLY: Ok

NURSE: I'm afraid your pressure is high, I'm gonna call the doctor now

She walks fast outside looking for the doctor, Mulder looks at Scully with concerned eyes, she lays her back down in the bed and breathes heavily. Maggie knocks the door and comes inside. William give her a hug entertained with the candies and she walks towards the bed

MARGARET: Hello sweetheart

SCULLY: (opening her eyes) Hi mom!

MARGARET: How are you feeling?

SCULLY: I'm fine

The doctor comes inside and check on Scully

DR. JONES: I need a new protein test, I'm gonna ask you to leave the room please

MARGARET: Of course, come on Will

WILLIAM: Where granny?

MARGARET: Let's wait outside, ok?

WILLIAM: Bye mommy

SCULLY: Bye baby

Scully walks to the bathroom to take the urine test helped by Mulder, the doctor takes the sample and leaves the room. Scully lays down again with her eyes closed but tears fall down her cheeks, Mulder holds her hand and kisses her forehead

SCULLY: Tell me this is a nightmare, please

MULDER: You'll be fine

He sits next to her looking at her, suddenly she frowns and gasps clutching her belly

MULDER: Scully?

SCULLY: Oh God

MULDER: What is it?

She can't talk but cries in pain, he runs outside asking for help, the nurse comes again the monitor starts to beep faster and Mulder can't understand what's going on

SCULLY: My baby, please help my baby

More doctors come running and Mulder steps aside trying to understand what's going on, Scully starts to breath faster and slowly starts to lose conscience, he try to reach her but the nurse ask him to leave the room, outside Margaret is crying carrying William in her eyes, the boy is crying too. Mulder walks towards them and the doctors pass quickly next to them with Scully on a stretcher with oxygen mask and completely passed out. The boy stretches his arms for his father to carry him and Mulder takes him and tries to calm him by rocking him walking down the hall, Margaret sits still crying and prays.

Two hours pass and nobody says anything to them yet, Mulder feels the need to pray, but to whom, he has never been a believer but still feels the need to ask for his wife and his daughter health, William is asleep in his arms, calm him down was hard but he finally gave up. The doctor Jones approaches Mulder and Margaret stands up to listen

DR. JONES: Congratulations Mr. Mulder, you have a daughter, at this moment they are taking her to the incubators room, she will be there for a few weeks, you will be able to see her in a few minutes

MULDER: And Dana?

DR. JONES: She is delicate, she lost a lot of blood and her kidneys are not working well, unfortunately we had to perform a hysterectomy to stop the bleeding, you won't be able to have more children, for the moment you can not see her, we are waiting to see how she evolves in the next hours.

MULDER: But will she be okay?

DR: JONES: We hope so, for now I can't answer that question, I'm sorry

Margaret returns to sit crying, Mulder approaches her and leaves William lying down, resting his head on her legs and walking towards the chapel.


	13. Chapter 13

OUR NEXT PATH

Continuation of Our kind of love and Our new life

Chapter 13: A Home

Four days later

Wednesday

2:47 pm

Mulder is sitting next to Scully's bed, it's the first day he sees her after the cesarean, Kat is fine, her lungs are practically developed, she will have to stay the whole next week in the incubator, but she is healthy. Scully, on the other hand, has not woken up, she had several blood transfusions and managed to stabilize the functioning of her kidneys, but she still has high blood pressure, Mulder has been praying for the first time in his life, he doesn't know if his prayers are being heard, he doesn't even know how to do it, but it seems that both have evolved well, doctors don't know when she will wake up but for the moment she is stable.

William is with Maggie, he has been restless and has been having nightmares that make him cry during the night, Mulder doesn't know how to control his son, if Scully leaves him, he won't be able to do it alone.

She begins to move her eyes under her eyelids and he holds her hand looking at her expectantly, she moves the hand that he holds and he gets closer to her excited, in the end she makes a great effort to open them and focus her eyes on him

MULDER: Scully?

SCULLY: Mulder!

MULDER: Hey! How are you feeling?

SCULLY: I feel my whole body hurt

MULDER: Actually that's how you should feel, I'm sorry, love

SCULLY: What happened?

MULDER: You had an emergency c-section, your placenta was completely detached from your uterine wall and you lost a lot of blood

SCULLY: (worried) And the baby?

MULDER: It's fine, it's perfect Dana, just like you

SCULLY: Oh, thank God, and William?

MULDER: He's with your mother, he's been crying a lot

SCULLY: I want to see my daughter Mulder

MULDER: You'll have to wait until they can bring her to you, you're very weak baby

SCULLY: Have you held her in your arms?

MULDER: Yes, this morning I was able to give her a bottle, it was incredible

SCULLY: I'm sorry Mulder

MULDER: It's fine Scully, this isn't your fault

SCULLY: My body is burning

MULDER: There's something else… your pressure is still high, it might never go back to normal

SCULLY: That's expected

MULDER: And… You won't be able to have more children

She looks at him confused and chuckles closing her eyes

SCULLY: We already have two children after they told me I could never have them, I couldn't be more grateful Mulder

He kisses her hand and smiles grateful to have her back praying a thank you to the universe.

A week later

Tuesday 2:15 pm

Mulder parks in front of the house, Margaret gets out of the passenger seat and goes back to help William down, Mulder does the same thing helping Scully, first getting the baby to give it to her grandmother and then helping Scully, she puts her hand on his shoulder to walk to the house, the pain in her low abdomen is still very strong, when entering the house he helps her to sit on the sofa and then Maggie hands her the baby, Mulder goes out again to bring the bags while William sits carefully next to his mother and Maggie goes to the kitchen.

WILLIAM: Mommy she has your eyes

SCULLY: All the babies have blue eyes Will

WILLIAM: Can I kiss her mommy

SCULLY: Of course baby

He leans down and kiss her cheek with tenderness, Scully smiles looking at his son, Mulder comes inside with all the bags and close the door then comes to the living room and sits next to his wife looking at both his princesses, she looks at him and smiles holding his gaze for a while, then he leans down and kiss her in the lips.

MULDER: I love you so much, I was so afraid to lose you, don't ever do that to me again

SCULLY: I won't

MULDER: She has your eyes

SCULLY: You think they will remain blue?

MULDER: I really hope so, she is so perfect

SCULLY: I know

William looks at them with a little jealousy and tries to all his mother attention.

WILLIAM: I love you too mommy

SCULLY: I love you too baby, very very much

He smiles happy and looks at his sister again.

MARGARET: Here is your coffee Fox, and chocolate for Will and Dana

SCULLY: Thank you mom, I missed this

MARGARET: I know sweetheart

WILLIAM: (screaming) Chocolate!

The baby starts to cry and Scully rocks her to calm her making a gesture of silence to Will, he grimaces scared and slowly gets off the couch to take his chocolate mug in complete silence, Mulder and Margaret laugh at the expression of the boy and Scully gets ready to feed her daughter smiling helpless to his son. This is their new life, two kids fighting for attention, a next path they are surely ready for.


End file.
